This invention relates to a power line support, and more particularly to a power line support having a damping device for minimizing the irregular loads which the power lines place on the power line support.
Power line hardware and supporting structures are subjected to a wide variety of dynamic loads that are the result of wind induced vibrations of the power lines. These vibrations range from very mild but wearing vibrations to heavily damaging motions of the wires, conductors, or cables.
There are many types of wire vibration that can cause severe damage to the supporting poles or structures which support the cables above the ground. One type of motion is "vertical galloping" wherein adjacent spans of power lines move in a wave-like motion in a vertical direction, but out of phase with one another. A second type of cable motion is "blowout galloping". This motion is similar to vertical galloping except that the motion takes place in a plane inclined with respect to the vertical direction. The wind causes the cable to blow horizontally away from the supporting structure to cause this blowout galloping which causes heavy lateral dynamic loads on the poles.
A third type of cable motion is "longitudinal galloping" wherein the elongated electric line moves longitudinally back and forth in an axial direction causing the insulator which supports the cable to swing back and forth in a pendulum fashion.
It is therefore desirable to provide a support mechanism which can minimize the dynamic loads placed on the support structure in response to these various types of motion.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved power line support structure having an energy absorbing or damping mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a power line support structure having an energy absorbing mechanism which minimizes the dynamic loads placed on the support structure in response to the above described galloping motions of the power lines.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an energy absorption device within the support structure which replaces existing structural braces and which can be easily used to replace existing structural braces.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a support structure having an energy absorption device which still performs the same function as the prior existing braces.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a support structure having an energy absorption device containing a cable which is attached to the electrical insulator which supports the power line so that the electrical insulator and the power line can move relative to the support structure.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a power line support which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.